Black Rose
by XamandaluvsyaX
Summary: A Woman from the past returns to help Avalanche once again and attracts the eye of a certain ex-Turk. Vincent X OC
1. Ch 1: The Call

**Black Rose**

**Ch 1 : The Call**

Don't own FFVII, but I own OC, Kiyori Faye Kisaragi

Vincent X OC

* * *

_A heavy dusty wind blew through her hair as she struggled to breathe. Kiyori turned back to look at the huge crater remembering her old partner. "You're not the man I used to know, Sephiroth.", she whispered to herself. She held a hand up to her mouth, trying to not breathe in the dust filled air. She had to get back to the others. _

_She jogged after their voices and saw Yuffie yelling at the medics to hurry up. A smile came to her lips as she saw her sister growing up but there was little time to think about little things such as that. They had to move and get everyone out of this area. Her eyes traveled up to the large red moon shaped object in the sky, Meteorfall.. there was no doubt about it. _

_She closed her eyes as she felt a burning in her lungs from the air, coughing violently. Breathing all this dust from the high winds would surely make them sick. "Do you need our assistance?", one of the medics came and asked her, holding out a hand to her. "No. No. Get Rufus onto a stretcher and take him into a vehicle and take him to the hospital. _

_He needs medical attention immediately. He was attacked by Diamond Weapon." She quickly ran toward Rufus who's eyes were closed. She helped them get him onto a stretcher. She closed the doors to the emergency transport helicopter once he was fastened in and banged on the door, letting the pilot know he was good for take off. She turned to the other men and motioned for them to check the surrounding areas of Midgar. _

_The air had become thicker with the dust making her eyes burn, she quickly rubbed her eyes with her hand trying her hardest to still be able to see clearly. The burning in her throat and lungs starting to get to her. Loud thunder boomed and lightning cracked lighting up the area around them. The helicopter medical transport flew over her, flying quickly to the nearest hospital. _

_She quickly made her way towards her sister who was yelling at other medics to move as quickly as possible. "Come on, hurry up!", Yuffie yelled, waving her arms. "Report!", Yuffie yelled at one of them, covering her mouth to stop from breathing the air as Kiyori approached them. "Evacuation complete. All injured have been moved to the transports.", the man said. _

"_Okay! Let's get out of here people!", Yuffie yelled, waving her arms again. "We're ready.",said, another medic came up to Kiyori. "Just be careful while you're still in the red zone! Don't let your guard down!", Kiyori yelled to him over the helicopter engines. She watched as the medic nodded and watched them disappear. She turned to look around her, making sure everything was in order but was finding it difficult with the horrible thick air. _

"_Where's Vincent? He should have been down here by now", Kiyori asked, still looking around. Yuffie ignored her and continued looking around to make sure everything was clear. A sigh came from her lips... Yuffie still hadn't forgiven her. She didn't know what she had to do to get Yuffie to consider her a sister once again... perhaps one day that would change but for now, even as Meteorfall was taking place, there was no love between the two sisters. _

* * *

**~Two Years Later~**

Cloud walked in with Vincent, they had been attacked by Kadaj and his gang for the third time. They were getting stronger and it was becoming increasingly difficult to flee when they needed to. Thankfully, no serious injuries had occurred. Tifa looked up as they both walked through the door of the bar, a worried look on her face. Cloud didn't say anything but let his sword rest next to the doorway.

"Cloud?", she asked worriedly when she saw him. Cloud looked up at her "Hey Tifa." He sat down in one of the booths, he looked exhausted as he closed his eyes. Vincent sat down opposite of Cloud, letting his gun rest on top of the table, his cape enveloping him. Tifa walked up to both of them, a worried look still on her face.

"Cloud...are you-", Tifa said but was then interrupted by Barret who came down the stairs with his voice booming. "Yo what happened out there spiky?!" Tifa winced at the loud voice. Barret walked in front of the table, slapping his fist onto the wood table top. Cloud turned his blue eyes to Barret, "We were attacked again.", he answered.

Tifa eyes widened a little. "Oh no...are you guys all right?", she asked looking between Cloud and Vincent not seeing any visible wounds on them. They didn't appear hurt, but then again Cloud and Vincent weren't one to show emotion.

Cloud sighed "I'm fine. Just a couple of scratches." She looked towards Vincent. He merely nodded his head, a frown hidden behind his cape. Cloud's blue eyes traveled downward. "They're getting stronger.", he said in a depressed tone. Cid walked into the room "What're you gonna do?", he asked lighting a cigarette. He sat down in a chair nearby the booth, crossing his legs and inhaled a big breath from his cigarette.

Cloud stood up and took a couple of steps toward the stairs to the second floor. "I'm gonna call a friend, she can help us.", he said. "Who are you going to call?", Tifa asked. Denzel came down the stairs. "Who is she Cloud?", he asked looking up at him. "She's a good friend, don't worry Denzel you will like her." He put a hand on Denzel's shoulder. "Just don't agitate her." Denzel smiled and nodded.

"Is she hot?" Cid asked, Tifa scowled at him "Cid!", she yelled covered Denzel's ears with the palm of her hands. "Not in front of the kids!", she pushed Denzel up the stairs and away from Cid's bad influence. "Whaaat?! Go to the other 'oom if you don't wanna hear it.", he barked. Tifa put her hand on her hips and shook her head. Before Tifa could retaliate Cloud spoke "Kiyori."

Tifa blinked a little surprised. She hadn't spoken to Kiyori in two years. After that long battle she had just suddenly disappeared without a word or anything to any of them. The second he said that Yuffie came barreling down the stairs, her footsteps loud. "What?! No way!", she yelled, stomping her foot on the wood floor. Cloud already knew how Yuffie felt about Kiyori.

"We need all the man power we can get.", Cloud said, turning his eyes down toward the table. "I don't want her here. I haven't talked to her for years and I don't plan to, I don't even want to see her face.", Yuffie said crossing her arms and stomping her foot once again.

Tifa looked at her and sighed. "Yuffie we need all the help we can get.", she said, making a pleading face toward Yuffie. Cloud didn't say a word as he stood and walked off and up the stairs to where the phone was. Tifa listened looked toward Yuffie who had her arm crossed over her chest and was pouting. "It won't be so bad." Tifa said, walking past Yuffie and going back to cleaning the dishes. Cid turned his attention to Yuffie

"Why don't you like your sis? After all, she helped us a lot.", he asked tapping the cigarette so the burnt end would fall. "Cid, I just cleaned please use an ash tray.", Tifa said crossing her arms. "It's none of your business...", Yuffie said, sitting on one of the stools of the bar. "You can't deny that she helped us two years ago. I really don't know why you don't like her Yuffie. She's a good person, she's just...serious like Vincent.", Tifa said motioning to Vincent with a towel.

Yuffie shrugged. "... it's just that she's the direct opposite. She's not human and...I don't know. It's just that I can't trust her for anything...she left when I was still young, I will never her forgive her for not saying goodbye.", Yuffie said crossing her arms again. Tifa shook her head. "She's still human Yuffie... sure she did things in the past that were awful but Kiyori has a wonderful heart. She saved my life. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for your sister. I trust her completely."

Yuffie frowned and hit the bar with her fists. "If she had a heart she wouldn't have left me alone!", Yuffie retorted back, crossing her arms. A sigh came from her lips as she walked toward the door. "I'm going out for a walk.", Yuffie said and with that, slammed the door. Tifa frowned and set the towel on the sink. "You know.. all could be solved if she just would ask Kiyori why she left. Everything would be fine between them if they both weren't so stubborn.", Tifa said.

* * *

Cloud went to the phone and and dialed it, he hesitated over the 'call' button. The sound of the dial tone rang in his ear before he sighed. "I hope she can help us." He finally pressed the call button, hearing it rang a couple times and then he heard it click. "This is Kiyori.", a female voice spoke, harsh and sharp. A small smile came to his lips. Tough. Just like she always was. "Kiyori", Cloud said. Kiyori's blue eyes widened, she recognized the voice on the other side.

"….Cloud?", she asked, a little surprised. "It's me.", he said, searching her voice for any signs of hesitation. After some silence Kiyori broke it. "Wow..it's been awhile, to what do I owe the pleasure of your call?", she asked sitting back in her chair. "Avalanche needs your help.", he stated, quick and short, not wanting to give her time to contemplate. Kiyori frowned and stayed silent. Something was up, Cloud was hiding something. "Will you help us?", he asked after more silence.

"I don't do charity work, Cloud. I'm sure you all can handle it by yourselves.", she said shaking her head. "Please...", Cloud's voice came. Kiyori sighed at the tone he was using. He sounded just like when he joined SOLDIER, scared and afraid but determined and willing. "Fine. I'll be down tomorrow at Seventh Heaven. We can go over what this is all about.. although I have an idea.", she said closing her eyes. "Thanks Kiyori.", Cloud said. "Uh-huh." Kiyori hung up.

Staring at the phone for some time, her frown grew bigger. She had a feeling it was more then just helping her friend out. Nevertheless she got up and walked around the table. "Damon.", she called out loud, turning her eyes toward the library. "What?", a mans voice called back, the sound of a body moving off the couch could be heard. "I gotta go help Cloud. Do you mind changing my bandages?", she asked watching him walk towards her.

Damon was a tall man, standing at six foot three inches, taller then Kiyori by about four inches. He had red hair swept to the side to cover part of his right eye and a scar. His eyes were bright green, an instense look fixed on her. His skin just as pale as Kiyori's, the color of porcelain doll. He wore a red button up long sleeved shirt that looked like one size to big. Black pants and shoes, loose fitting. He stood there leaning against the door frame one hand resting above his head against the door frame, the other in his pocket.

"How long will you be gone for? You know you can't leave for a prolonged time.", Damon said, a frown tugging at his lips. "Don't worry about me.", Kiyori said as she took off her shirt, revealing the extent of how much the stigma had affected her.

Bandages were placed on her shoulder blades where the stigma started to spread and on one of her arms. Damon frowned and took her arm into his hand, taking off the bandages slowly, revealing the open sores on her arm and back. She winced as she looked at them and turned her eyes away, knowing that she didn't have much time left. Before Damon only had to change her bandages couple of days but every couple of days had now turned to almost every day.

She waited as Damon wrapped her up after cleaning the wounds and stood slowly, feeling her body ache. She used to have so much strength back in SOLDIER, it felt weird that now it was slowly being drained out of her. She slipped on a tank top and slipped her mouth cover over her nose a little. "When will you be back?", he asked, heading back into the library. "When this matter is taken care of.", she whispered back.

She slowly reached up and grabbed her throwing knives, strapping them to her thigh and then fastening her dual ninja swords in their hostler, making an "X" on her back, and slowly walked out the door. The holsters of her swords were decorated with black roses carved into the metal, there stems covered with thorns. She turned her head back toward him slightly.

"And then I will come back here.", she said. His green eyes met hers. "And I will take care of you, like I promised.", he said, picking his book back up. Kiyori smiled softly and turned her blue Mako energy infused eyes downward. "Until I die.", she finished and closed the door behind her quietly. She couldn't help the bad feeling that she felt in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

Cloud came back down the stairs. Tifa looked up at him "What did she say?", she asked placing the wine glasses in a cabinet. "She's on her way.", Cloud said, sitting back down on to the booth. Tifa smiled and nodded. "Yuffie didn't take it to well.", Tifa said, turning toward the entrance door. "She went off walking."

* * *

End of Ch. 1

Hope you enjoyed

Review Please


	2. Ch 2: A Talk With Cloud

**Black Rose**

**Ch 2 : A Talk With Cloud**

Don't own FFVII, but I own OC

Vincent X OC

* * *

Kiyori made her way to Seventh Heaven. The crisp air was eating away at her pale skin as she walked. She cursed herself for not bringing a jacket of some sort but no matter she was already almost there. A smile came to her lips as she saw the sign above the door. She carefully fixed her mask to make sure she was covering most of her face and then opened the wood door to the bar and walked in.

_This better be good Cloud..._

She saw Tifa and smiled behind the cloth at her old friend. Tifa looked at her and smiled not recognizing her. "Can I help you?", Tifa asked, looking up from her book. Kiyori walked up to the bar, she faced Tifa and then pulled down the cloth showing Tifa her whole face, a smirk forming on her lips. Tifa's eyes widened, surprised.

"Kiyori!", Tifa said surprised, walking around the counter quickly, hugging her tightly. Kiyori smiled and wrapped her arms around Tifa. "It's good to see you too, Tifa.", Kiyori said letting go of her. "It's been a long time..." Tifa nodded her head and gave a sad smile. "It's been two years, Faye", Tifa said putting her hands on her hip. Kiyori looked at her and smirked. "Faye?...it's been a long time since I've been called me by my middle name."

Tifa looked surprised by Kiyori's comment. "Do...you not like being called Fay?", she asked. "No nothing like that. It's just that well I haven't heard it in a long time. Not since SOLDIER. ", Kiyori said, shaking her head, making her black hair toss a little. Tifa smiled and sat down on one of the stools.

"Well I'm glad your here, we have a lot of stuff to catch up on.", she said, turning to her friend. Kiyori nodded and sat down on one of the stools as well. "Do you want anything to drink?", Tifa said, almost forgetting her hostess manners. Kiyori raised her eyebrow and smirked. "No no, I'm fine.", Kiyori said, leaning her body against the bar.

"How had everyone been doing since I've been gone?", Kiyori asked, meaning Yuffie more then anyone. Tifa sat down next to Kiyori. "Cloud's been off on his own. Solitary as usal. Vincent returned back to the mansion. Cid's been working on his new airship, and Barret and I have stayed here to take care of the kids,", Tif said smiling. Kiyori nodded and met Tifa's eyes.

"And Yuffie?", she asked, asking hesitantly about her sister. "I'll be honest Fay...Yuffie wasn't the happiest when she found out you were coming.", Tifa said biting her bottom lip. "I knew she wasn't going to be.", Kiyori said crossing her arms. Tifa gave her a sad smile. "Fay...why does she not like you? I mean after all you're her older sister.", Tifa asked, frowning.

Kiyori sighed. "I left our family at a young age right after our mother passed away. I was only fifteen...Yuffie was around ten. I think that hurt her a lot. I didn't give an explanation, I just got up and left. Apparently she still resents me for doing that.", Kiyori said biting her lip. "Oh, well now that you're here maybe she will get over it. I mean...it's been a long time. She can't hold a grudge that long.", Tifa said shaking her head.

"Its been nine years, ...and yes Yuffie is capable of holding a grudge for almost a decade.", Kiyori said rolling her bright blue eyes. Tifa's eyes ran down looking at the bandage wrapped around Kiyori's upper arm. She could see black spots starting to form from a dark liquid. Her eyes widened a little. "Kiyori? Those bandages have black ooze on them... you... you have Geostigma.. don't you?", Tifa said, grabbing Kiyori's arm softly in her hand.

A frown came to Kiyori's lips as she watched Tifa's eyes get a little teary-eyed. "I'm fine. Don't worry about it. I just might ask you to change the bandages later.", Kiyori said giving a weak smile. Tifa nodded slowly not wanting to believe that her friend was dieing. "I'm sorry, Kiyori.", Tifa whispered letting go of her arm.

Kiyori shook her head. "What matters is that I can still fight and help you all and I will do that until I can no longer.", Kiyori said running her fingers through her hair. Tifa smiled and decided to change the subject to not be on such a sad one. "Did you want to shower or take a nap, everyone won't be back till tonight.", Tifa said.

"Thank you Tifa, I think I will take a nap. I didn't sleep well last night...nightmares." Kiyori said walking up the stairs, they creaked under her as she walked up them. She stepped into a room that was two doors down the hall and went into the room that was now hers. The room was plain but still good enough for her to stay in.

A comfy looking bed rested in the corner, with a dresser across from it. A window lay to the right of the bed where a chair sat next to it. Kiyori slowly walked to it, twisting the latch to open the window just a little for some fresh air. She felt the cool breeze hit her face making her hair blow in the wind a little. Her blue eyes traveled toward the sky.

Gray clouds had gathered in the sky, a storm was beginning to form as she looked out the window. A sigh escaped her lips, trying to take in the sight of the world around her. A world that she wouldn't be on for much longer. Her eyes traveled around to see people walking around the street. A frown formed on her lips as she saw children walking around, weak from the geostigma, it was an awful thing to see in the least.

Kiyori quickly turned her head and looked away. She couldn't bare to see how the world was suffering from this disease. She took off her shirt slowly, careful to not affect her open sores and threw it on the dresser. Trying to erase that image from her mind, she laid on the bed and quickly fell asleep, curling up into a ball.

* * *

_Kiyori sat in a chair, her feet up on a desk as she awaited her instructions for her new assignment. She slowly filed her nails down and listened to Angeal going about how he was training some up and coming rookie to be a high class SOLDIER. "Angeal why do you waster your time with them?", Kiyori asked, leaning back a little to look at Angeal. _

"_I promise. As long as this kid focuses, he'll be as good as us one day.", Angeal said, holding his sword above his head, staring up at it. Kiyori rolled her eyes. "Whatever~~", she said waving her hand. Kiyori looked up from her nails and focused her eyes on a young boy about sixteen or seventeen. Kiyori looked back at Angeal. _

"_Surely not?", She said, giving him a look of disbelief. Angeal nodded to her and smirked at her disbelieved expression. "He's just a boy.", Kiyori said, looking back at the new SOLDIER, her eyes looking him up and down. "SOLDIER 2nd class Zack, on the job!", the young kid said, standing tall and proud. "Not too bad.", Angeal said, finally looking away from his sword. _

"_Piece of cake! I'll make 1st in no time." Kiyori rolled her eyes and smirked. "Cocky, isn't he?"Kiyori said, turning her blue eyes to Angeal. Angeal smirked and shook his head at Zack who was already asking when they were departing. Kiyori set her legs down on the floor and swiviled in her chair. "Lazard, I'm gonna need some aspirin to go along with this mission.", Kiyori called to him as he walked in the automatically opening door._

"_Now, now, Kiyori. Let's be nice to your new partner.", he said, taking his seat at the very large desk. He set some paperwork on the desk and gave Kiyori a small smile. Kiyori sighed and stood up, her heeled boots making "click" sounds against the white tiled floor. "Kiyori Faye Kisaragi, 1st class SOLDIER. Please to meet you~", she said, meeting the young man's eyes. He nodded his head toward her in respect. "Please to meet you."_

* * *

When Kiyori woke up she stretched her arms above her head, thankful for a restful sleep not plagued by nightmares but her dream... a memory again. She rolled on her side and looked at the pattern of the bed spread while her thoughts traveled back to those times. It felt like an eternity since then but it really hadn't been that long.

Perhaps she was just trying her best to forget those times. She fixed her hair and put on her tank top, careful as she threaded her arms through the holes. She walked downstairs slowly, using the light of the orange, now, setting sun for her light. Tifa looked up and smiled from the bar. "Did you have a nice nap, Kiyori?", Tifa asked.

Kiyori nodded and sat on one of the stools. "They'll be here in a couple of minutes.", Tifa said, smiling at her. Kiyori nodded and ran her fingers through her hair and pulled the cloth so that it covered her nose and mouth again. Tifa went to the back of the bar and got some glasses. Tifa came back a moment later, drying the glasses with a cloth. She looked up when the door opened. The whole Avalanche gang came through the door and sat down.

Demanding beer and cigarettes or just plain complaining about other things. Cloud looked at Kiyori, her face was covered by the cloth but he was able to recognize her from her eyes. "Kiyori?", he asked, fixing his eyes on hers. Kiyori smirked behind the cloth. "Been awhile, Cloud.", she answered him. A small smile formed on his lips.

"Long time no see!", Barrets booming voice came, making Kiyori's eyes dart in his direction a little surprised. "It has been along time.", Kiyori said, reaching up moving the cloth down so they could see all of her face. Cid lit his cigarette and threw the pack at her. "Still by the same brand.", he said. Kiyori smirked and caught it with one of her hands, and quickly took one out and lit it.

Red XIII came up to her and rubbed his head against her leg. A small smile appeared on her face as she reached down and running her fingers through his hair. "Hello old friend.", she said, puffing away on her cigarette. She threw the pack back to Cid and crossed her legs, holding the cigarette between her fingers.

"Good to see you.", Vincent said, as he leaned against the wall next to the door. Kiyori nodded in his direction. "You too.", she answered, giving a slight smile. Her eyes wandered to Yuffie. Yuffie huffed and crossed her arms, turning her eyes away from her sister. Tifa made a face at her but Yuffie still said nothing. Kiyori decided to not bother waiting for her to respond. "Nice to see you all again. It's been a long time.", she said.

"Kiyori!", a young voice yelled. Kiyori quickly turned to see Marlene running toward her. She smiled as the young girl tugged on her pant leg. "Hey you.", Kiyori said, getting off the stool. She knelt down on one knee and hugged the young girl and then looked over the young girls shoulder. "And who is your friend?", she asked, looking towards the young boy.

"This is Denzel.", Tifa said, as she ushered the small boy toward Kiyori. "Nice to meet you two.", Kiyori said outstretching her hand toward the boy. He hesitantly stepped toward her and shook her hand. Kiyori smiled and raised her hand, running her hands through his hair. "You're a quiet one.", she commented and then frowned a little, noticing the veins a sore on his forehead. A pang of pain hit her stomach. This boy had geostigma, there was no doubt about it.

Tifa smiled sadly as Kiyori's eyes met hers, nodding slightly in a silent 'yes'. "I think it's time for you two to head off to bed.", Tifa said, ushering them upstairs quickly. Kiyori smiled as they disappeared up the stairs and stood back up, sitting back on the stool. She ran her fingers through her hair and frowned.

"I hate to see children sick.", she said, staring at the empty stairs that the children had just been on. A silence fell over them, the only sounds that could be heard was Cid's puffing of his cigarette. Cloud looked at Kiyori and spoke, breaking the silence. "Kiyori, we should talk." Kiyori turned to Cloud, she nodded. They both went outside and she leaned against the wall, crossing her arms over her chest.

"So what is this all about Cloud, why do you suddenly need my assistance?", she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Kadaj and his gang, Vincent and I were attacked by them earlier.", Cloud said his blue eyes meeting hers. She watched as Cloud looked up at the bright yellow moon. "I had a feeling..", Kiyori whispered, taking a drag of her cigarette.

"You know of them?", cloud asked, turning his eyes toward her. "I've heard rumors but I didn't know they had become such a threat. There was talk about them killing people that had contracted the stigma... other then that, I don't know much. Shinra would no more then I would.", Kiyori answered. Silence fell over them and all that could be heard was the crickets chirping in the night. "How many?", Kiyori asked, tapping the ashes off her cigarette. "Three.", Cloud said. Kiyori shook her head.

Kiyori's eyes traveled down Cloud's arm, she narrowed her eyes as she looked at the slight black sores that could be seen, hidden under his cape. She quickly reached for his arm and met his eyes. "You're sick.", she stated, giving him a serious look. Cloud's eyes stared back at hers and then turned away. "Do the others know?", Kiyori asked, letting go of his arm.

Cloud shook his head and turned back to the moon. "Well.. then we have another thing in common...", Kiyori said, crossing her arms over her chest again. Cloud turned to her and frowned a little. "There is no cure...", he said, meeting her eyes. Kiyori nodded and sighed softly, deciding to change the subject. "Anything else that I should know about?", she asked, biting her bottom lip.

Cloud shook his head and held the door open for her to go back inside. She gave a small smile and walked back in. Sitting back on her stool. "Well.. it's apparent to me that you all know nothing of what you are up against. The only way we are going to get any info is from Rufus..." A sigh came from her lips as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Then I guess I'll have to get some information out of Rufus.", Kiyori said, blowing out a steady stream of smoke from her lips. Tifa turned back to her and shook his head. "You don't have to do that, Kiyori.", she said, frowning a lot and watched as Kiyori put out her cigarette in the ash tray. "You shouldn't feel obligated to. Right, Cloud?", Tifa said, turning to him. She sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Tifa, how else is anyone going to be able to find out what's going on? If I lay in bed with him, he'll tell me anything.", Kiyori said, meeting Tifa's eyes. "If it's the only way...", Tifa said, frowning more. Kiyori nodded and ran her fingers through her hair. Cloud didn't say anything and frowned, looking toward the floor.

Tifa decided to break the silence and smiled at Kiyori softly. "Well we might as well make your stay comfortable since you are going to these lengths to help us. Fay do you have any clothes to sleep in?", she asked. Kiyori shook her head, she hadn't packed anything. All she had were a pair of shorts that she was wearing under her pants. "No. I don't have any.", Kiyori said shaking her head.

Um...okay hold on... ", Tifa said, walking toward the stairs. "I just need a shirt I have some shorts I can sleep in", Kiyori called to her as Tifa nodded her head. She came back with a black shirt long sleeved button up shirt. She looked out the doorway and called to Vincent.

"Vincent, is it okay if Kiyori uses one of your shirts to sleep in?", Tifa asked. Vincent nodded his head and turned his red eyes to Kiyori as Tifa handed her the shirt. "Thanks Tifa, Vincent.", Kiyori said, giving them both a small smile. She walked up the stairs and into her room once again. She changed into Vincent's shirt and into her shorts and sat on the bed running a hand through her hair again. Tomorrow she was going to have to muster all the strength she could for this.

* * *

End of Chapter 2

I hope you guys enjoy


	3. Ch 3: Battle in the Outskirts

**Black Rose**

**Ch 3: Battle in the Outskirts**

Don't own FFVII, but I own OC, Kiyori Faye Kisaragi

Vincent X OC

* * *

Kiyori slowly stretched her arms above her head as she woke up. The sun shining a bright yellow light through her window. She slowly stood and felt nausea prickle over her stomach. A frown came to her face as she quickly made her way to the bathroom, vomiting up black liquid. She gasped softly and held onto the sink as she washed her mouth out with water. This disease was definitely starting to take its toll on her.

Her blue eyes looked back at herself in the mirror. Her skin was much more pale then it used to be. Dark circles under her eyes and her cheek bones were slightly popping out as the disease took hold of her body weight. She gently ran one of her hands along her face, feeling the thin skin around her cheek. A sigh came from her lips... perhaps the last time she spoke to Damon was going to be the last time she saw him.

After cleaning herself up, Kiyori slowly made her way down to the bar. She felt sick to say the least about what she was going to do but there really wasn't anyway around it. She could hear Tifa running the sink in the back as she walked over to the bar. Kiyori silently slipped her throwing knives into the thigh strap and quietly left the bar before turning her head sharply to the radio. One of the reporters was speaking of Geostigma. She slowly walked up to it and turned the know, turning the volume higher.

"The commissions report, this morning, has revealed that lifestream concentration in the atmosphere has dropped to a mere hundredth of levels two years ago and now posses no threat to the human body. However, the concentration remains toxic around the Shinra Company's main building as well as the mako reactors around it. To prevent the onset of Geostigma.. the commission does recommend everyone to stay away from these facilities and the surrounding area. Next up. Should Shinra be held financially responsible for the crisis the world now faces?"

Kiyori shut off the radio before the man could continue. "He's already paying for it.", she whispered. "I'm sorry did you say something, Kiyori?", Tifa asked, walking from the back. Kiyori shook her head and looked down as she saw Marlene. "Hey, little one.", Kiyori greeted as Marlene smiled up at her.

"Would you like to come with us? I'm heading off to the church.", Tifa asked, and then smiled down at Marlene. Kiyori nodded her head and slowly followed them outside. A warm breeze hit her face as she closed the door to the bar. Lots of people were walking around, heading toward the monument of meteor and around. Many of them affected by Geostigma.

As they walked the streets she saw how the disease was affecting others. Men, women, and children were dieing in front of her just as she was. She walked down an alleyway as a man slouched over, more then likely dead. A puddle of black ooze was around him. She closed her eyes and quickly looked away. This was not the way she wanted to die.

Kiyori watched as she let Marlene walk in front of them, probably wanting to mention something to her and not wanting Marlene to hear. "Tifa... what's the real reason we're going out?", Kiyori asked, raising an eyebrow at her. Tifa turned to her and frowned. "Cloud... I just want to make sure he's alright.", she answered.

Kiyori sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Sometimes he doesn't come back for a long time. I want to help him... but he won't let people do that.", Tifa continued, making Kiyori frown. "I understand.", Kiyori answered, ending the conversation. She didn't want to accidentally say anything and make Tifa upset.

The church stood just a few meters away from them. Rusted over, broken wood panes and a large hole in the ceiling. Tifa slowly approached it and pushed on the door. It gave a low creak as it opened. Marlene had a big smile on her face as she trotted in excitedly.

Her little shoes made creaking on the rotting wood planks below her. Kiyori smiled as she ran right for the flower patch and knelt down, admiring them. Tifa walked slowly toward her and looked around as well as Kiyori. She spotted a little lantern that didn't look like it had been unused recently. A jug for water that was empty and brown box. She tilted her head a little and saw another grey box off to the side.

She peered out of the corner of her eye at Tifa who had a deep frown on her face. A thin mat was laid on the floor next to everything. She couldn't imagine that it was very comfortable to sleep on. "Does Cloud live here?", Marlene asked, turning to look up at Tifa and Kiyori. "I guess he does...", Tifa answered, walking around the items, looking down at them.

She made her way to the gray box looking down at it, raising an eyebrow. Marlene quickly trotted over to it. Interested in it, herself. "What's this?", she asked, trying to look for a way to open it. Tifa shook her head, not wanting her to mess with Cloud's things. A frown appeared on Kiyori's face when she saw that Cloud had left a bandage with some of the dried black ooze lying near the mat.

Marlene walked over to it and picked it up in her tiny hand. "It's just like Denzel. Is Cloud sick?", she asked looking up at Kiyori. Kiyori frowned and shook her head. "I don't know.", she lied, gently taking the bandage from the girls hand. "Why didn't he say something..?", Tifa asked, more to herself then anyone.

"Does he not come home because he's sick?", Marlene asked, turning to Tifa. Tifa frowned deeper and shook her head. "He just wants to fight alone...", she whispered. Marlene gave a confused look. "Fight?", she asked. "He wouldn't fight alone.", Kiyori answered, letting the bandage fall from her hand and down onto the mat on the floor. Marlene stared up at Tifa who had a rejected look about her.

"Tifa?", Marlene called to her making Tifa kneel down toward her. "Let's go home, Marlene.", Tifa said, trying to put on a happy face for the young girl. Marlene pouted and ran behind Kiyori, holding onto her leg. "We can't! Cloud's not here yet!", she yelled, hiding behind Kiyori's leg again. Kiyori looked down at her and frowned a little.

Tifa stood slowly up and sighed softly. "I know, sweety... I miss him too. So, say he comes back?", Tifa asked, putting on another smile. "We can go home?", she said happily. Tifa nodded and smiled. Kiyori gently grabbed the young girls shoulders and pushed her toward Tifa. "You stay with Tifa. I have to leave.", Kiyori said, gently patting the girls head.

"Why?", Tifa asked a little surprised. "I didn't expect us to go this far out but... now that I am. There's an old friend I need to visit.", Kiyori answered, smiling sadly. Tifa slowly nodded and watched as Kiyori made her way to the door. "Be careful you two.", Kiyori called as she pulled open the door of the church.

* * *

She made her way through the city and out toward the sandy outskirts of Edge. Pulling the cloth over her nose and mouth to protect her from breathing too much of the sand, she continued toward a hill that she knew all too well about. She carefully maneuvered her heeled boots around the small pebbles of rock within the sand and then stopped as she looked at the sword that is stabbed into the ground.

A sad smile spread across her face as she walked up to it, running her fingers along the blade. The sword was rusted from the years it stood there. She looked around the ground, no longer could you see the dried stains of blood. Just scraggly pieces of dead grass and dust. Nothing was there at all. As if nothing had ever happened here, it was all just a memory.

She closed her eyes slowly and touched the hilt with her hand softly, feeling the memories flood through her like water. She opened one eye when she heard the roar of the engine, a bit surprised. Kiyori leaned forward and looked over the edge of the cliff that she was on to see where it was coming from. Cloud was on his motorcycle driving through the hilly wasteland, dust coming up behind up from the fast speed he was going at.

Kiyori raised an eyebrow. "What's he in a rush for?", she asked herself. She watched as Cloud turned around and looked at the two men following him on motorcycles as well. They both had silver hair, one longer then the other and both were dressed in all black.

"What the-" Kiyori saw as they raised there hands making monsters appear from the shadows underneath the ground. She leaned on all fours over the cliff as she watched the scene before her, watching as the monsters chased after Cloud.

"These must be our targets, interesting~", she mused, studying their movements carefully. Her eyes shot up when she caught sight of a black shadow in the distance. She looked up, on the other side of the cliff she saw a man leaning against his motorcycle. He had the same silver hair and uniform as the others. She stared at the mans face for a little while. "Sephiroth...", the name escaped her lips as she stared at the man. She watched as he leaned against his bike and talked away on his phone, a noticable smirk on his face.

"Impossible.", she whispered to herself, he was not alive anymore but yet she couldn't deny how much this man's facial structure was uncannily close to her old partners. She quickly turned her attention back to the two that were attacking Cloud. She could see he was struggling but she didn't dare move from her spot. "Where's mother?" She heard the one with short hair say. She watched as the long haired man shot his gun at Cloud a few times, missing. "We know you hid her brother." Kiyori raised an eyebrow again. "Mother...Brother? What the hell are they talking about?"

A frown crossed her lips when she thought of how Sephiroth referred to Jenova as "Mother". Perhaps this was the same thing or an unfortunate coincidence. Kiyori's eyes widened a little as Cloud and the long haired man were driving straight into each other. She gasped when the man shot him in the face.

"Ok.. that's it.", she said, standing up quickly and jumped down the hill. She jumped in front of the short haired man and kicked him hard in the chest. The short haired man, surprised by her sudden appearance, almost lost control of his bike. "What the hell, who is she?", one of them commented. Kiyori somersaulted to the left and dodged the long haired mans bullet, turning her head meeting his eyes as she glared at him.

Cloud looked at Kiyori, surprised to see her there as well. He watched her take a small throwing knife from the strap she had around her thigh and fling it at the short haired man, the knife hitting his shoulder. The man winced and grabbed his shoulder. She quickly dodged as one of the monsters made a leap for her. She quickly took out her sword and sliced into the monsters back as it let out a roar.

Cloud drove as fast as he could toward her wanting to get them both out of this encounter. Kiyori jumped in the air as she heard the sound of his motorcycles engine get louder, and landed on it. She quickly sat down in the seat and wrapped her arms around Cloud's waist, turning her head back to see the two men not following them and the monsters completely gone.

She turned her eyes to see the man at the top of cliff calling them back. Cloud slowly stopped the motorcycle and turned to see the man that was smirking down at him. Kiyori glared back at him, his eyes seeming way to familiar. They both watched as the men sped off as if nothing had happened. A frown came to her lips as she felt tired from the encounter, she laid her head on Cloud's back as the sped off.

Cloud turned his head sideways, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. "Are you alright?", Cloud asked seeing her eyes close a little. "I'm alright... This disease just takes away the energy that I use to have.", she said, felt Cloud nod his head. "I saw you were having a bit of trouble there.", she whispered, a faint smile on her face. Cloud said nothing and reached in his pocket. Kiyori watched as he took out his phone and flipped it open. Cloud pushed the button on his phone and listened to the message.

"Reno called again, He said to hurry...but sounded kinda strange be careful, okay?", a voice said into the phone. Kiyori recognized the voice belonging to Tifa and sighed. He closed his phone making a slapping sound. Kiyori opened one eye. "I suppose we are headed to the same place then, huh?", Kiyori asked, looking up at Cloud. "To Healin.", he said as he revved up his bike.

Cloud and Kiyori drove for a while, the wind blowing in their hair. Kiyori didn't say a word as they drove through empty street. She looked up when they reached a large metal building, a lodge that apparently Rufus was staying at or perhaps he was hiding. Kiyori's blue eyes fixed on the small building as Cloud turned off his engine.

She slowly stood from the bike and stretched her arms over her head. The fact that she was actually going through this settling into her stomach. A sigh escaped her lips and she turned to Cloud. "After you.", she said making a motion with her hands. She walked behind Cloud as they climbed the steel staircase, her heels making loud clicks on the ground. Kiyori raised an eyebrow as Cloud grabbed his sword as he turned the door knob.

As the door opened, the metal clink of metal meeting metal was heard. Reno pulled back and tried to hit Cloud again. Kiyori slipped in the door and watched as Reno stumbled outside, he turned around and tried to run back but Kiyori slammed the door in his face and locked it, leaning her back against the door. "Okay, so your good.", Reno called from the outside of the door.

They both turned around when they heard the door open on the other side of the room. "Yah, Rude looking sharp!", Reno yelled. Rude pulled out a similar rod that Reno had just used to attack Cloud with. Cloud's sword came inches from his face in a threatening manner. Kiyori frowned and shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. "Hey Kiy!, your looking hot as ever.", Reno yelled. Kiyori rolled her eyes and kicked the door hard.

She turned her attention to the door when she heard it open once again. "Good you fight like the SOLDIER you once claimed to be.", the man in the wheel chair said. He stopped his chair and faced Cloud and Kiyori. Kiyori let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. He was covered by a white blanket wrapped around him, but Kiyori knew who he was.

"You haven't lost your touch.", Rufus complimented. A frown appeared on Cloud's face. "Rufus Shinra?" Cloud turned his head and looked at Rude. "Do I feel sorry for you." Kiyori smirked at Cloud's comment. "The day of the explosion..." "What do you want from me?" It seemed Cloud wasn't interested in hearing his speech, nevertheless Rufus continued.

"I managed to get out...before it co-" "I'm leaving." Everything was quite after Cloud's last comment. Rufus, lifted his head a little from the blanket. Kiyori frowned more, this was not the man she once knew. Rufus had always been strong, to see him sick like this was awful. She looked down at his hand, seeing the black sores on his fingers.

She caught a glimpse of his face under the blanket. He still had the same strong expression. Perhaps this wheel chair was all an act to make him appear sicker then he really was. "Kiyori.", Rufus' voice called to her. She frowned and fixed her blue eyes on him. "I'm still out here!", Reno could be heard calling from outsite.

"It's been a long time. Last time you heard from me there was a reward for my death.", she said. Rufus frowned and shook his head softly. "A mistake, I assure you.", he lied. Cloud turned toward Kiyori not wanting to hear anymore and headed for the door before Rufus called to him.

"We need you assistance Cloud.", Rufus said, holding out his hand. Kiyori noticed his actions were swift. Definitely not the reflexes for a man in a wheel chair. He was bluffing. "Not interested.", Cloud answered him, making Rufus frown deeper.

Cloud eyes found the floor as Rufus continued to speak. "I acknowledge that Shinra owes the planet a lot. It goes without saying that my company and I put the world in the sorry state it's in. Therefore we feel that it's our responsibility to make it right.", Rufus said.

Kiyori eyes lowered. "You led the world to slaughter just for a taste of the promise land.", Kiyori whispered, meeting Shinra's eyes. It hadn't been that long since she had seen him but in the two years that she hadn't stress had definitely taken it's toll on him.. or perhaps it was grief for what he had done to the world. "Lets go.", Cloud said as he put a hand on Kiyori's shoulder.

He turned his head sideways to Rufus, glaring at him. "Were leaving.", he said, slowly opening the door. "We conducted an investigation in Sephiroth's wake.", Rufus said making Cloud stop. Kiyori's ears perked up when she heard Sephiroth's name. "I would hardly say that the world is on its feet.", Kiyori whispered. There was no Sephiroth's wake... that was impossible.

Sephiroth was dead.

* * *

**Hope you like  
**

**Review Please  
**


	4. Ch 4: A Man Will Always Be A Man

**Black Rose**

**Ch 4: A Man Will Always Be A Man**

Don't own FFVII, but I own OC, Kiyori Faye Kisaragi

Vincent X OC

* * *

"It's been two years... now that the world is on its feet again. What poses the greatest threat? Well... that one's easy.. Geostigma. And we have reason to believe that this is Sephiroth's doing. The people blame mako energy, mako reactors and even the lifestream for causing the stigma. However, isn't that blame misplaced? The lifestream has existed as long as the Planet... and even mako energy has been part of our lives for forty years and yet... there's no mention of the stigma in recorded history. So... what happened during out time to change all of that? I can think of only one thing. The arrival of Sephiroth.", Rufus said.

Cloud turned back around and faced Rufus, his body tensed up. "Sephiroth is dead.", he answered sharply. "Yes but has his mind died? What if he somehow dissolved into the Lifestream coursing through the Planet undistributed?", Rufus asked, making Kiyori very nervous. Cloud didn't say anything and just continued to stare at Rufus.

"I know. It's just speculation but... it is possible, isn't it?... and we can't cure the stigma until we know the truth. So we took action... we went to look for traces of Sephiroth. Do you know where we started looking?", Rufus asked knowing he had gotten Cloud's attention back. "Yep, at the Northern Cave", Reno agreed from outside the door. "And what do you think we found?", Rufus asked. Kiyori looked at Cloud tense up more as Rufus taunted him. "Nothing, nothing at all, you can relax.", Rufus answered, waving his hand a little.

Cloud let out a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding, his body relaxing again. The adrenalin once flowing now going back to its normal state. Rufus continued his game, weaving his words around Cloud almost as a way to keep him from leaving. "However not all went as planned...we where interrupted by Kadaj and his gang. They'll be after you as well.", Rufus said, taking to Cloud.

"Leave me out of this.", Cloud said, a frown appearing on his face. "How?... Your ties with Sephiroth run as deep as ours too, Cloud. If Kadaj's purpose is to do what's necessary to prepare for the moment then.. we stand in the way.. as his greatest threat.", Rushus said. "Moment?.. What moment?", Kiyori asked, hesitantly.

Rufus paused for a moment and then looked up. "Sephiroth... Reborn.", he answered. Kiyori stared at him in disbelief. That was impossible, Sephiroth was dead, she saw Cloud kill him herself. "Are you done talking?", Cloud asked, not wanting to hear anymore. "Let's get to the issue at hand. In order to combat Kadaj, we need someone with your expertise. Will you join us, former SOLDIER, Cloud", Rufus asked, holding out his hand.

Cloud looked down. "Former.", he said, his blue eyes turning towards the ground again. "What's this stuff about mother?", Cloud asked, not looking at Rufus. Kiyori's eyed Rufus to see his reaction, wanting to know the answer to this question too.

"Why did Kadaj say something to you? No surprise, there are plenty of kids who miss their mothers. That's the world we live in.", Rufus said, making Kiyori frown. Something in his voice seemed like he was hiding something. It was something in the way his body stiffened... just in the slightest bit.

"Rufus... are you hiding something from me?", Cloud asked, slightly turning his head toward him. "I'd never keep a secret, especially from a comrade.", Rufus answered. Kiyori slightly shook her head. Rufus Shinra had always been good at lying. "I'm sure you want to learn all about the stigma... naturally for the sake of those orphans you live with.", Rufus continued, making Kiyori frown.

Rufus hadn't changed at all. This man knew just what to say to get what he wanted. She turned her eyes toward Cloud who started to look like he was going to actually give in. Rufus raised his hand. "Think about it... Don't you want to put smiles back on their faces? All we want in the end.. is to rebuild our world, Cloud.", he said, doing all he could to convince Cloud. _Don't fall for it Cloud..._ "But I-", Cloud hesitated debating on helping this man, a man that ruined the world no less.

Cloud's eyes met Kiyori's who shook her head very slightly and furrowed her eyebrows a little. "Come on, Cloud! Think about it, together we could rebuild Shinra.", Reno said, leaning against the now open door. That did it. Cloud turned around and made his way out the door. "Not interested.", Cloud called. Kiyori stepped out with him and caught his arm.

"Cloud. Shinra's not telling us everything. I worked with this man for a long time. I know him. He's hiding things.", she said, meeting his blue eyes. "Kiyori you don't have to.", Cloud said, a frown appearing on his face again. "It's the only way anyone will get information out of him.", she answered, letting go of his arm.

"Where are you heading?", she asked, changing the subject. Cloud hesitated before a smile crossed Kiyori's lips. "You don't have to answer... I know.", she said, a small smile crossing her face. Cloud nodded and walked over to his bike. She watched as he drove off and walked back up the steps, opening the door back to the lodge.

Reno smirked at her, making her frown. "Now we just gotta find Tseng and Elena. The other employee's give you any leads?", Reno asked Rude. "Nothing yet.", Rude answered.

Reno was seated on one of the couches, stretching his arms over his head. "Hey babe. Come to visit me?", Reno asked, the same smirk still playing on his lips as he acknowledged her. "No.", Kiyori said, looking around for Rufus. He was no where to be seen at all. Where had he disappeared to? "Where's Rufus?", she asked, still looking around as she sat on the couch next to Reno. "Who'd have thought, Shinra's Employee's all returning to work?", he said, ignoring her question.

Kiyori frowned and turned toward Rude. "Now that's dedication, I'm telling you this is going to be a fresh start.", Reno said, a smile forming on his lips. Kiyori turned her eyes to him, surprised by the soft tone he had used in his voice. "Reno... perhaps you're being too optimistic...", she whispered, giving a slight frown. Rude stood by the window and stared off in the distance, as if he was trying to find something outside. "Well, those who are alive have a lot to atone for.", Rude answered him.

Reno sighed and nodded his head slowly. "Two years... has it already been that long? It seems a lot longer than that. What a nightmare, huh?", he asked. Kiyori frowned more. "It was.", she agreed, meeting his blue eyes. Rude slowly walked away into another room leaving Kiyori and Reno alone. "Kiy..", he said, calling her name softly.

She turned to him slowly, his expression a bit hesitant. "You're sick?", he asked, slowly. Kiyori didn't know how to react but still met his eyes, she slowly nodded and then turned away. Silence fell over them and her ears perked up as she caught the sound of Shinra's chair moving through the next room. "You must hate my guts then.", he said, resting his head on the arm rest and looked up at the ceiling.

"Reno.. It's not your fault.", Kiyori retorted quickly, wanting to kill any guilt he felt. A small smile came to her face as she stood slowly from the couch. "..You were blindly following orders... just like I was. There's nothing to feel guilty for...", she said, heading to where Shinra was. She rested her body against the door frame and crossed her arms over her chest. A sigh escaped her lips as she tried to switch to a seductive mode.

She met his eyes making a small smile spread across his face. Her ears picked up the sound of Rude's footsteps walking back into the room to take to Reno. "Rufus... you haven't changed.", she said, looking at the man in the chair.

"Could you give us some time alone.", Rufus called to Reno and Rude, more a statement then a request. Kiyori felt sick to her stomach a little as she approached him. She reached up and took off the blanket that was covering him.

"You can stop hiding behind this.", she whispered. Rufus met her eyes and slowly stood from his chair, pushing the chair away from both of them. Kiyori smirked knowing she was right. It was all an act. He could perfectly stand up by himself, sure... he was sick but he wasn't nearly as feeble as he had acted to be. "You're not telling us something.", she said, not moving her eyes away from his. A small smile came to his lips.

"I thought you didn't want to have anything to do with me?", Rufus said, a frown tugging on his lips. Kiyori bit her bottom lip. "Time has passed since then... and we've both changed..", she whispered, tilting her head down a little to try to seem sincere. "Then are you suggesting a bargain?", Rufus asked, not taking his eyes away from hers. "Perhaps.", she answered taking a step closer to him, her lips very close to his.

"Just like old times.", Rufus said under his breath. Kiyori felt her heart sink a little as she felt his hand bring her closer to him. She hated to have to do this, she hated this man that ruined the world... yet there was always some sexual tension between the two. Rufus was of course very handsome but just like all men that had power... they loved their position more then anything else, there was no other place in his heart for a real devoted relationship.

Even when she was in SOLDIER, there was always that tension in the air between them. Things had not changed it seemed for she felt his lips slowly ghost along her cheek. A smirk came to her lips. Rufus was devious and cruel but after all he was just a man, the one and only thing she could control. Kiyori eyes looked up at his as lips gently ghosted over hers, not sure if he fully wanted to give in.

"This stays a secret between us. I want to make myself perfectly clear.", Kiyori said breathlessly as she ghosted her lips across his, not fully committing either till he agreed. "As good as sealed.", he said back, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her closer.

Kiyori arched her body against his let her hands rest on his chest. "And am I assured that information won't be held from me?", Kiyori asked, looking up at him lustfully, hoping that would be enough for him to give in. "You're assured.", Rufus said as he leaned down, ghosting his lips down her neck once again. Kiyori smirked.

_Perfect_~

Rufus had done exactly what she wanted. At least she still had some control over him this way. After all... no matter how powerful the man, he still had a dominate gene that every male had to have a woman in his arms.

With the contract sealed between them Kiyori pressed her lips to Rufus', not wanting him to add anything now that she had everything perfectly. She felt him smirk against her lips as she let a soft sound escape her lips. Rufus growled back when he heard her make such a soft sound and pulled her tighter against him.

She smirked as his pure male dominance took over and his hands were slowly creeping up under she shirt at a menacingly slow pace. He was always such a tease. He slowly pulled it off, placing kisses on her shoulder and collarbone, making another soft sound escape her mouth. Rufus' lips traveled to the rim of the bandage, making him pull away. He slowly grabbed her arm and looked at the black ooze seeping through the bandages.

"You have the stigma.", he whispered softly, making her blue eyes fix on him. She nodded slowly and watched as his expression slightly went to one of grief. She quickly pulled her arm away and leaned up to kiss him again, not wanting to loose the lust state he was in. She felt his warm hands running down her body making her moan softly. "Let's not worry about that now...", she sighed back, looking into his eyes lustfully.

His hands slowly made their way down to her hips where he fiddled with the buttons of her black pants. He slowly pulled them down a little, and ran his fingers back up to her hips, playing with the tie strings of her panties. A smirk came to her lips as she slowly pushed him away and sat up on the desk in the room, kicking off her pants.

Rufus let out another low growl when he felt Kiyori's hands glide under his shirt, her cold fingertips tracing random patterns over his stomach. Rufus licked her neck softly as he allowed her fingers to dance along his warm skin. He smirked when he heard a soft hiss come from her and continued to nibble and suck on the sweet spot that he had found on her neck, bringing more soft sounds from her mouth.

She watched as Rufus took a step back from her and slide off his shirt and tossed it across the room. She brought their lips to meet again as he stepped closer to her, their tongues rubbing against each other. Rufus reached down and discarded his remaining clothing as Kiyori ran her fingers through his blond hair.

"Are you sure about this?", Rufus said, breathlessly grabbing onto her hip harder, pulling her closer to him. "If I wasn't sure, would I be here?", Kiyori answered, lust coating her words. Rufus smirked a little kissed her roughly, making Kiyori grip onto him.

* * *

_Zack ran down toward Sector eight, running at full speed. The street only lit by the street lights. "Zack, wait that's-", Kiyori started to say but Zack kept running and almost ran into Reno patrolling the area. "Whoa..", Zack said, barely missing him. "Sector eight is Turks jurisdiction, slick." Reno said tapping the top of his weapon to his shoulder. Kiyori walked toward Zack. Rude nodded to her in a silent hello. _

"_Hey Rude, Reno.", Kiyori said, running her fingers through her black hair. Reno smiled and made his way to Kiyori slowly, taking slow steps. "SOLDIER isn't allowed over here, this is our territory... with the exception of this beautiful creature right here." Reno said wrapping his arm around Kiyori's shoulder. _

"_Leave her alone, Reno.", Tseng sighed, frowning at Reno. Kiyori turned to Zack and put a hand on her hip. "If you wouldn't have run off before me telling you then I could have stopped you.", Kiyori sighed, frowning at Zack. "Babysitting again, Kiyori?", Cissnei asked, giggling a little. Kiyori smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. "It would seem so." _

_Cissnei walked up to Zack and held out her hand. "Name is Cissnei please to meet you.", she said, giving him a warm smile. "Zack, 1st class SOLDIER.", that gleam in his eye appearing again. "So a women Turk, huh? You must be pretty tough.", Zack said, giving a warm smile back to Cissnei. _

_She giggled a little and shook her head. "Well I don't know about that but I try to keep up with these guys.", she answered. Tseng was about you interrupt them when Kiyori grabbed his arm and pulled him away a little. "What are you doing, Kiyori?", Tseng asked surprised, looking at her. _

"_Can't you see, Zack is flirting with her?", Kiyori asked shaking her head. "Cissnei and Zack, unlikely.", Tseng said in his serious monotone. Kiyori smiled and shook her head. "You need to get out more Tseng.", she said smiling up at him. _

* * *

"What is all this 'Mother' business? It brings back old memories... when Sephiroth attacked me.", Kiyori asked as she slowly slipped into her tank top, careful to not hit the sores on her arm. She felt Rufus' hands help her pull down her shirt and sighed. "Kadaj is a remnant of Sephiroth.", Rufus said as he sat back in his wheel chair.

Kiyori eyes widened and stared at Rufus. "What...?", she said, still staring at him. Rufus nodded slowly to her question assuring her of what he had said. "So this is about Jenova.. isn't it?", she said, frowning a little. "Tseng and Elena found it. Unfortunately they were met with hostility.", Rufus said rubbing the bridge of his nose. Kiyori felt her heart fall. "Are they alright?", she asked, leaning forward a little, anxious to hear what he was going to say.

"Yes, they're receiving medical attention as we speak.", Rufus said, opening the blinds of the window to look out. Relief spilled over her as she looked down at the floor. "Do you want to hear it?", he asked, making Kiyori look up questionably at him.

"Hear what?", she asked, raising an eyebrow. She watched as Shinra slowly strolled to a file cabinet and pulled one of the drawers out. He sifted through a few files and then pulled out a small little tape. "What is that?", Kiyori asked, leaning forward a little to get a better look at it.

"The recordings from when Tseng and Elena got their hands on Jenova's head, two weeks ago."

* * *

End of Ch. 4

Hope you enjoyed

Review Please


	5. Ch 5: A Rotting Building Still Standing

**Black Rose**

**Ch 5 : A Rotting Building Still Standing**

Don't own FFVII, Square Enix does, but I own OC

* * *

"The recordings from when Tseng and Elena got their hands on Jenova's head, two weeks ago.", he answered, making his way over to the desk. He slipped the tape into a little player and clicked the "Play" button.

Kiyori leaned toward it a little, curious to hear what had really went on. "Tseng! Look at this!", Elena's voice came from the recording. "Hm?", Tseng answered her. Kiyori leaned forward as she heard Tseng take in a breath. "Found it.", he whispered. A frown crossed Kiyori's lips as she could just picture Tseng lifting the head into his hands.

Jenova's bright red eyes meeting his. Her pale unnatural colored skin shining slightly. A shiver ran down her spine as she though of how evil..yet beautiful Jenova's face was. "Not a pretty sight, is it?", Elena asked Tseng. "Who cares? Just get the damn thing and let's go.", Reno said, frustration coating his words. "Reno! The chopper!", Tseng said, depriving Reno of saying anything more.

"You got it.", Reno answered, a slight sarcasm still in his tone. Kiyori could hear the soft hum of the helicopter as she pictured Reno trying to land it. All that could be heard was the hum of the blades from the helicopter for a little while. "Whoa! Whoa!", Reno yelled, making Kiyori's eyes widened a little. She could hear very faint sounds of gunshots. She leaned forward again, as if leaning closer would give her any new information.

"I thought he looked familiar to me...", Kiyori whispered out of the nowhere, making Rufus turn to her. "He is in a sense him.. just in shell form.", Rufus added to her comment. They both fell silent as voices on the tape were heard again. "Reno, hurry! Reno!", Elena yelled for him to bring the chopper down faster. There was silence for awhile as she heard shuffling of clothing. "What the hell is that thing?", Reno asked.

More gunshots could be heard and then a pained groan from Elena. "Elena!", Tseng yelled. "Go! Get out!", she yelled at Tseng and Reno. Kiyori slowly closed her eyes as she could hear more gunshots ringing through the air and the heavy breathing of the three turks. "Tseng!", Elena cried as Kiyori heard him grunt in pain. No doubt, Tseng had just been shot.

A deeper frown crossed Kiyori's face. She was happy to know that Tseng and Elena were going to be okay but they must have had to deal with a world of pain. They could have easily gotten themselves killed. What on earth was Rufus thinking? Sending them on some wild chase to the Northern Cave to go find Jenova. The whole thing was a bad idea.. sure it would probably be for the better but risking Tseng and Elena's life like this was just terrible.

More heavy breathing could be heard. Kiyori could only imagine the mass panic that took over them as they were encountering the three silver haired men. "You're going to give her back, eventually.", one of the silver haired men said. His words sounded like a snake, wrapping around his victim. A shiver ran down Kiyori's spine as she heard his voice. His words coated with malice and dominance.. to close to her old partner's.

"Go Reno, Go!", Elena cried out as another gunshot was heard. "Shit...", Reno mumbled to himself as Kiyori heard the hum of the helicopter again. Everything was dead quiet from there as Rufus reached over to click it off. Silence fell over both of them as Kiyori replayed the words of Kadaj in her head. That voice... it was like a snake wrapping around her neck. "...It's him.", Kiyori whispered meeting Rufus' eyes. "There's no question in my mind.", she continued, touching her neck with her fingertips. She desperately wanted this cold, death-like feeling to go away. Rufus didn't say anything and put the tape back into the filing cabinet.

Minutes of silence passed between them as Kiyori took all this new information in. To think that Sephiroth could come back was something that she wasn't prepared for. "What's this about children disappearing?", Kiyori asked. "I don't know.", he answered. "Rufus, you promi-", she started to say before Rufus cut her off by giving her a sharp look. "I really don't know Kiyori.", he said, frowning.

Kiyori sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I know you have some sort of plan.", Kiyori said, stepping down onto the tile floor, her heels clicking against the ground. She needed to get as much information from him as she could... while she was still under the "roof" of their agreement. Rufus stayed silent for a minute and then sighed. "Jenova's head is in my possession.", he said, meeting her eyes.

Kiyori stiffened and frowned deeply. "Rufus... why are you holding onto that thing! Send it away from here, anywhere! To a safer place! Having that thing is just begging Kadaj and his gang to come here and harm you!", Kiyori said, raising her voice.

"Calm yourself, Kiyori.", Rufus answered her. Kiyori gave him a puzzled look and crossed her arms over her chest. "I know. I know... you have a plan.", she said, biting her bottom lip. A small smile crossed Rufus' lips as he nodded slowly. "You're not gonna tell me?", Kiyori asked, biting the inside of her cheek.

"I'm going to use it to entice Kadaj. Even though he is my enemy... I need to keep him close. I could gain valuable information from him if I try to work with him.", Rufus said, turning his head toward one of the windows.

"Do they know you have it?", Kiyori asked, starting to get a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. "They believe I do but have not been able to see it... but there is no doubt in their heart that I have it.", Rufus answered her. Kiyori ran her fingers through her hair again. What a mess.

This was not the greatest idea she could have come up with but if Rufus wanted to do this then she didn't have much choice. She reached for the blanket that Rufus had been using to cover himself with and gently put it on top of him, covering him back up.

A small frown appeared on her lips as she stared at the sores on his hand, noticing now up close the extent of how far the disease was. She was about to walk away when Rufus reached out and grabbed her hand making her turn back to look at him in surprise.

"I'm sorry.", he said, letting go of her hand slowly. Kiyori sighed and walked toward the door, slipping out of his grasp. "I'm sorry our world is like this...I didn't intend for it to be. I had a picture in my head and I battled for it so badly that I discarded everything else... including you.", he said, again with more concern in his tone. Kiyori frowned. "Your world.", she corrected him.

She turned the latch that unlocked the door and held onto the door knob, turning her head slightly back to look at him. "I don't regret being in SOLDIER. It gave me a purpose in life during a dark time... however... I regret not seeing the bad in people before it was too late. It's my fault... I had too much trust in the company...", she said and with that closed the door behind her.

* * *

Yuffie strolled past Kiyori's room quickly not wanting to see her sister but stopped as she realized the room was empty. She looked around making sure no one was around and then quietly walked into the room, shutting the door behind her.

Looking around the room she noticed a small little leather bag resting on the table. Her curiosity was killing her as she stared at the bag. She had to see what was inside. Yuffie slowly reached for the bag and held it with both hands, surprised by the weight of it.

She quickly opened it, seeing a bunch of extra throwing knives wrapped together with rubber bands. Nothing of interest really till her eyes caught something, a small little piece of paper folded up twice. She quickly grabbed the small piece of paper and set the bag down on the table. Unfolding it quickly Yuffie frowned to see that it was a photo.

The photo was of their family, many years ago before Kiyori left. Yuffie's eyes gazed over the photo. Their mother standing proud and tall between both of them. Their father, with his arm wrapped around their mother's shoulder. Kiyori was smiling, standing by their mother, a slight smile on her face as she stared at the camera.

Yuffie's eyes traveled to herself. She had her arms wrapped around her mother's leg and was smiling brightly at the camera. A tear came to her eyes as she looked up at the scene captured in the photograph. Why did Kiyori leave this? They had such a happy family.

A sigh escaped her lips as she folded the piece of paper back to how it was and slipped it back into the bag. Kiyori changed.. that's why she left. After their mother died, Kiyori became a totally different person, one that was enclosed and serious. Yuffie's ears perked up when she heard the sound of the front door creak open. She quickly walked back to her room, shutting the door, not wanting to get caught.

* * *

Kiyori walked along the road soundlessly, taking in the warm breeze as she wandered toward the old abandoned church. It had been so long since she had seen it. The wood had begun to rot away from the years of old age and the elements even from a distance. The dust kicked up as she approached making her cough slightly. She put a hand over her mouth and nose, hoping to not breathe any of the dirt in.

All around the church was rubble.. piles and piles of metal rubble. All the things that had broken during Meteor's fall. Memories hidden beneath the sea of torn metal. Everything had been so ruined but somehow the Church managed to stay up.

No one could explain it but somehow Kiyori knew it had something to do with that Cetra girl. Somehow she had protected the Church from falling that day. Her heels crunched the metal rubble underneath her feet as she maneuvered around the huge piles of it, careful to not snag her clothes on any of the pointed sharp ends of the teared metal.

She quickly stepped inside and looked around. How could a rotting building still be standing? The wood creaked under her feet as she walked along the slightly rotting wood. Dust had covered the aisle seats in the church. Some of them had been broken and were out of place, probably animals running around in the church. The walls had small holes in it, termites had obviously gotten to it.

As she walked through the church a gasp came from her lips as she saw Cloud and Tifa laying on the floor, unconscious. "Cloud, Tifa!", she yelled, running toward them. She knelt down quickly and turned Cloud over, holding her fingertips up to his neck, checking for a pulse.

A relieved sigh escaped her lips as she quickly turned Tifa over on her back too, doing the same to check her pulse. What on earth had made them unconscious? Kiyori slowly unzipped Tifa's shirt, checking for any wounds on her body. Nothing. "Tifa.", Kiyori called to her, zipping her shirt back.

Kiyori gently grabbed her shoulders and shook her a little, trying to wake her. Nothing. Kiyori turned to Cloud and did the same, unzipping his shirt, checking for wounds or any signs of blood. She found the same as she did with Tifa. There was nothing physically wrong with them... what was going on?

She slowly zipped his shirt back up and then frowned as she saw a black stain on his arm. His sickness was getting worse... as she feared. Her eyes traveled to a dark patch in the flowers. She frowned deeper as she saw some of the black ooze.. no doubt it had been from Cloud. Kiyori stood slowly and took her phone out of her pocket, dialing the closest person she knew. "Reno.", the man answered on the other line.

"Reno, … come to the old church. I'm gonna need your help."

* * *

Kiyori frowned and stayed with Cloud and Tifa making sure they were okay while she waited for Reno and Rude to arrive there. The sun started to set as she waited, feeling the air get colder in the church. She cursed herself for not bringing a jacket and wrapped her arms around herself.

She watched Cloud and Tifa sleep on the bed of flowers within the church of Sector 5. She smiled as she looked at the light shining down from the hole in the ceiling. Despite the lifeless land.. somehow the Cetra girl was able to make this patch of flowers fertile. Nothing much grew in Midgar, the Mako Reactors had drained all the life out of the land... another thing to thank Rufus Shinra for. Kiyori shook her head. What had she ever seen in that man?

Perhaps it was his top position in the company had made her so attracted to him. She slowly reached into her pocket and grabbed a cigarette. She hardly smoked but lately the stress of the possible reappearance of her old partner was starting to get to her.

She did not want a repeat of two years ago. That had been one hell of a nightmare... and now it seemed like history was going to repeat itself again. She slowly lit the cigarette and took a drag of it, blowing the smoke out of her mouth in little puffs.

Her eyes traveled around the church a little and remembered the young Cetra girl that cultivated the flower patch in a land that was now dead. The church still held the stained glass windows that it always did, the beautiful chandeliers still hanging for the ceiling and the big columns that went from floor to ceiling, holding the church up. After all this time and with all the destruction.. somehow it had managed to stay up.

It seemed like hours passed by but finally Reno and Rude arrived. Rude nodded to her when he saw her, moving over to the two bodies lying on the floor. "Thank you guys, I wouldn't be able to do this just by myself.", she said, turning her head back to look at Cloud and Tifa. Reno raised an eyebrow. "What happened?", he asked.

Kiyori shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know... when I arrived they were like this. I checked both of them, there's no physical wounds on them.", Kiyori answered him, tapping the ashes off of her cigarette. Rude bent down and picked up Tifa, who didn't budge at all and then motioned for her to grab Cloud.

Kiyori nodded and crushed her cigarette under her boot to put it out and then slowly walked over to him, frowning as she knelt down to grab his shoulders. His eyes seemed to be scrunched in pain, no doubt the stigma had probably began to ooze right before he fell unconscious.

Kiyori looked at Reno. "Help me.", she whispered, slowly lifting Cloud up. "I don't want to hurt him.", she said softly, her eyes fixed on his arm. Reno eyes fell on Kiyori who was still looking at Cloud with a very sad expression on her face.

"What's wrong, Kiy?", Reno asked.. genuinely concerned about her. Kiyori turned back to look at Reno and then shook her head. Not wanting to really answer but nonetheless had to. "I'm not afraid of death... but... I'm going to miss them.", she whispered turning back to Cloud. A small smile came to her face.

"You know.. when I first met him.. I thought he was way out of his league in SOLDIER.. but.. he proved to be one of the best.", she said as she wrapped one of Clouds arms around her shoulder and lifted him up. Reno quickly too the other side and helped her, careful to not hurt him anywhere the Geostigma had started to spread. "Ugh, he's heavy...", Reno whined as they made there way outside the Church.

* * *

**End of Ch. 5**

Hope you enjoyed

Thank you to all the people that reviewed :)


	6. Ch 6: An Old Memory

**Black Rose**

**Ch 6 : An Old Memory**

Don't own FFVII, Square Enix does, but I own OC

* * *

Kiyori stepped slowly into the room looking towards the beds to see that Tifa and Cloud hadn't woken up yet. Rude nodded to her. "They took the kids..", Kiyori said, giving him a worried look. "To the Cetra's home... I don't know why...", Kiyori continued. Silence fell over them as they took in this information.

"So are you helping out Avalanche, Key?" Reno asked Kiyori, breaking the silence. "Yes, Cloud asked me for help.", she answers, walking over to where they had laid him down to rest. She raised her hand and touched his forehead softly feeling for any type of temperature imbalance. There was nothing. Kiyori turned her attention to Rude walking back over them so she could talk in a quieter voice.

"Do you know what's going on, I mean with Kadaj and his gang?" They both shook there head no. Reno sighed and leaned his head against Kiyori's shoulder. She was to tired to argue so she just let him. Kiyori frowned more. "It's like a nightmare that keeps on repeating... like a broken record.", she said.

Reno and Rude said nothing as Kiyori looked down slightly. "It's only been two years... but already this is the third time I have had to deal with Sephiroth. It's like... nothing will be able to stop him.", she whispered. Reno took his head off Kiyori's shoulder and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Relax, Key. Things are gonna turn out okay.", he said, giving her shoulders a gentle squeeze.

Kiyori said nothing but walked over to the window seat waiting for her two friends to wake up from their slumber. Reno and Rude stayed silent, leaning against the door, doing the same. When Cloud finally woke up he blinked a few times before slowly sitting up and looking around him. His eyes landed on Tifa, sleeping next to him on the other bed. He stood up slowly from the bed and looked down at her, resting on the plaid bed spread.

"You know you're pretty heavy." Reno said, catching Cloud off guard. Reno was leaning against the wall on one side off the door with Kiyori standing next to him. "Weren't there some kids living with you?" Rude asked standing on the other side of the door. "Cause they ain't here." Reno commented. They waited, but Cloud remained silent and just turned his head down. "What? You don't care?" Rude asked. Kiyori stared at Cloud, frowning more. "I just…" he softly said looking away from Rude and back down at Tifa.

Reno sighed. "You're a real handful." Reno breathed our before Rude walked out, just before he went out the door he gave Kiyori a kiss on the cheek. She raised her eyebrow at him as he smirked at her and walked out the doorway slamming it behind him. Kiyori let out a sigh of her own before sitting down on the beside Cloud, who was still sitting with his head leaned down.

"So what now Cloud? You're just going to sit and give up?", she asked, turning her eyes toward him. Cloud looked at her but didn't answer. Kiyori sighed and laid back on the bed, hoping that Cloud would say something even though she knew he wouldn't.

"How are you feeling?", she asked, reaching out to touch his arm. He winced a little and turned his eyes away. "I'm fine.", he answered her quickly. Kiyori shook her head and stood up, standing in front of Cloud.

He looked up at her a little surprised and watched as she lifted her shirt up on the side. He could see the black ooze just beneath the first layer of skin and sores that were eating away at her. The little bandages she had to cover it was already covered in black ooze. "You don't have to pretend with me... I have it too... remember?!"

* * *

"_We're going to find her, Cloud. Please... stop worrying.", Kiyori said trying to calm her friend down. Cloud stood silent and didn't say a word but his expression of worry still stayed the same. Kiyori sighed and walked past Cloud outside of the small abandoned home they had all found. She needed some fresh air, the air inside the house was so thick with anxiety that she could hardly breathe._

_Kiyori had a feeling that this wasn't going to go well. Something in the pit of her stomach just.. didn't feel right. As she stepped outside, she turned her head to see Vincent leaning against the wall. "You couldn't breathe in their either?", she asked him. Vincent merely shook his head and closed his crimson eyes. _

_A silence fell over them until Kiyori let out a sigh and shoved her hand in her pocket. Pulling out her packet of cigarettes and lighter. If ever she needed a cigar.. this was the time. The mist in the outside air was thick, making it quite foggy and chilly on her skin. _

_She slowly took a drag of her cigarette and then turned her gaze to Vincent again. "Cloud's not doing well...I should probably try to talk to him again.", she whispered, hoping that no one heard them from inside._

"_Leave him.", Vincent said, making Kiyori raise an eyebrow. "He needs some time alone.", Vincent continued, meeting Kiyori's eyes. She slowly nodded knowing that he was right. Cloud more then anything should be alone... even if she wanted to help, there wasn't much she could do. "You're right..", she whispered, as she fell into silence again, looking out at the scenery. _

"_Sometimes it's best to not say anything and let people heal inside.", he said. Kiyori turned her head up. "Never though about it that way..", she said, tapping some ashes off her cigarette. "You seem to have a lot of words of wisdom.", Kiyori said, crossing her legs together. Vincent didn't say anything but looked down at her. "I thank you for it.", Kiyori said, giving him a slight smile. _

_Kiyori felt a warmth spread through her. For whatever reason she always felt comfortable around Vincent, even though he didn't talk much. "I remember him.", Kiyori said slowly, hatred filling her eyes. "Hmm?", Vincent asked. "...Hojo.", Kiyori said the name venomously as she pictured that mans face. _

_She could see out of the corner of her eye that Vincent had stiffened when she had uttered Hojo's name. Her eyes traveled down to his metal arm. "It seems that he had more time to spend with you.. then me.", Kiyori said, taking another drag of her cigarette. "Why are you traveling with us, Vincent? Is it a personal gain?", she asked, looking up into his crimson eyes._

_Vincent stayed silent. "'To wake me from my nightmare'...Interesting words from a man sleeping in a coffin.", she said, still looking up at him. "What is this failure that you have to atone for?", she continued. Vincent closed his eyes slowly. "I couldn't stop Sephiroth's creation.", Vincent finally said after some silence._

_Kiyori frowned a little and shook her head. "You can't take that burden on yourself.. plus you have already told us that. Is that really your motive or are there deeper feelings hidden beneath those words..", she whispered. Vincent didn't know what to answer to that. Kiyori shook her head. "You don't have to tell me. I just find you... puzzling.", she said, giving a shrug as she turned her head back to look out at the scenery._

_The Forgotten City was such a different place hidden beyond the Sleeping Forest. Many of the houses had faded away but some, like the one they were staying in for the night, had stood the test of time. It was amazing a roof made up of conch shells could still stand after all these years. It was beautiful to say the least... unlike anything Kiyori had ever seen. _

_This had to be where Aeris was. Her ancient city where the Cetra once lived. "There are things I wish I could go back and do differently.". Vincent said, slowly, turning his head to look at Kiyori. Kiyori nodded and tapped the ashes off her cigarette again. "As do I...", she said, biting her bottom lip._

"_They experimented on you...didn't they?", she asked, meeting his crimson eyes. She saw Vincent visibly stiffen at her words but didn't say anything, he just simply nodded his head. "They did to me too... but I guess you can tell that by my eyes.", she said, staring out at the land in front of her. _

"_Eyes infused with Mako energy. A SOLDIER trademark. Color of the sky, right?__", Kiyori recited, waving her hand. "A remember a friend once saying that.. it used to be a thing we bragged about.. now it's a thing we hide from the world.", she said, closing her eyes. Silence fell over them again, all that could be heard was the quiet chirping of Locusts around them. _

_There was stirring from inside the cabin. Kiyori got up from leaning against the wall and took a few steps past Vincent. "Are you coming? I'm sure you don't want to continue your story and have the others hear.", she asked, turning back to him. Vincent slowly got up from leaning against the wall and walked toward her, silently agreeing with her statement. _

"_It seems both of our pasts directly have Hojo connected to them... that man is something else... practically the devil himself.", Kiyori said, throwing her cigarette down into the water below them. "What did he do to you?", Vincent asked, keeping up with her steps. Kiyori bit her bottom lip as her bright blue eyes fell to the floor. _

"_During the Nibelheim incident with Sephiroth.. so many were killed... but the people that survived, including Cloud and I were experimented on by him. His grand 'Jenova Reunion Theory' was what he was testing." Vincent raised an eyebrow. "Jenova Reunion Theory?", he asked. "Yes, he believed that if he were to break apart Jenova.. the parts would have the desire to return back together. Even if it was on a cellular level.", she answered. _

_Vincent nodded his head slowly. "That being said.. he experimented on us for four years... though I'm sure that's nothing compared to what he did with you.", she whispered, taking slower steps as the rotting floor boards creaked underneath both of them. "Metamorphosis.", Vincent said, making Kiyori turn to him. "What?", she asked, turning her head to the side slowly. _

"_That's what he was testing on me.. and he succeeded to somewhat of a degree.", Vincent continued. Kiyori stopped walking as they reached the end of the pathway. It had carried them to the bottom of the city, just near the waters edge. Vincent crossed his arms and leaned against the half broken brick wall, it was probably a safety measure that the Cetra had put up to keep their children from falling into the water. _

"_You can transform into things.", Kiyori said, more a statement then a question to which Vincent slowly nodded. "Interesting. Very Interesting. So you're super human... just like Cloud and I.", she whispered, looking out at the water, it reflected the ice and conch shells from the buildings beautifully. She could see exactly why the Cetra's wanted to keep this land a secret. Shinra would have destroyed it without a second thought. They wouldn't have cared about the beauty of the land._

_Kiyori turned back to look at Vincent, his crimson eyes were bright as he stared back at her. "We'll get him eventually.", Kiyori whispered, taking a slight step closer to Vincent. "I swear on my past as a First Class SOLDIER. I will kill that man.", she said, standing in front of Vincent. "But we will have __to work together. We have a common goal.", she continued._

_Vincent nodded. "I have to atone for my own sin.", he said, not leaning against the wall anymore. Making both of them be a little closer. Kiyori blue eyes watched as Vincent trained his eyes down as if he was in deep thought. She took a slight step forward and kissed him without thinking what she was doing._

_Vincent stayed perfectly still as he felt Kiyori's lips touch his, fighting his desire to wrap his arms around her and pull her closer. He greatly desired to feel the warmth of a woman against his body but something in him kept him standing still. Perhaps it was because he didn't fully trust Kiyori yet._

_Kiyori suddenly took a step back and frowned. "I'm sorry. I'm not sure why I did that... I think... it was just a relief to have someone with the same experience as me. After all... Cloud doesn't remember anything and ..well the other has long since passed.", she whispered. _

"_I understand.", Vincent said, feeling his heart pound in his chest a little. Silence fell over both of them. "We should head back. The others will be getting up soon.", Kiyori said as she looked up at the sky. It was now starting to get a slight orange color signaling that the sun was starting to come up. Vincent reached out to grab her arm. _

_Kiyori turned her head up to him a little. "I get it.", she said shaking her head a little as she slipped out of his grip. Vincent said nothing and walked with her slowly. "You have someone you love.", she said, looking up at him. Vincent turned his eyes away from Kiyori's and back to the pathway. _

"_I have someone too.", she lied, trying to make the mood light once again as they approached the abandoned house that the rest of the gang was sleeping in. Kiyori ran her fingers through her black hair. "I hope we find Aeris here.", she whispered, giving Vincent a smile before heading back inside. _

* * *

Vincent slowly opened his eyes. A dream? … No. A memory of two years ago. "The Jenova Reunion Theory".. could that be what was going on with the three silver haired men. He hadn't recalled that conversation with Kiyori for years.

Perhaps seeing her at the bar was enough to trigger old memories. She didn't look any different at all. Still the same porcelain skin, bright blue eyes, and the same hard yet caring personality. Vincent slowly rose from the bed and stared at the floor boards.

It had only been two years but it seemed like forever since he had seen her. His last memories of her had been when they were evacuating people from Midgar. For some reason "The Jenova Reunion Theory" was eating away inside at him. It seemed like a plausible explanation for what these three men wanted. There was only one way to find out, he would have to stay hidden and gain information on them.

* * *

End of Chapter 6

I hope you guys enjoy

Review Please


	7. Ch 7: Tifa's Lament

**Black Rose**

**Ch 7: Tifa's Lament**

Don't own FFVII, Square Enix does, but I own OC

Vincent X OC

* * *

Hello everyone~

I just wanted to leave a little note to you all that my updating will be a bit scattered so there might be some delays. On Friday, I fell down the stairs (because I am horribly clumsy) and fractured two of my ribs and ripped the cartilage completely off of another one.

It's extremely painful and I have to be on strong pain medication and basically stay completely still as best as possible. As you can imagine writing a story and ingesting strong pain medication does not mix well unless you enjoy reading a bunch of words that make no sense put together.

So until I am feeling better and my bones have healed properly the updates are going to be a little sporadic.

I hope to make a speedy recovery as I hate being still throughout the whole day, just watching TV. I like to be productive and active so needless to say I'm going bloody mad.

Luckily my boyfriend has come to stay with me so I don't have to get out of bed a lot to do everyday things around my home and risk hurting myself again.

Perhaps he can provide me some amount of entertainment from my still boredom of just staring at a screen with nothing on TV to watch. I am imaging that there is going to be a lot of DVD movie rentals in my future for the next coming weeks.

As always, Thank you to all my reviewers and people that favorite my stories. I appreciate it so much. Your support is amazing to me and it really gives me a boost during my day.

I will see you all when I am better and once again put together properly.

Thanks again!

~xamandaluvsyax

* * *

"You don't have to pretend with me... I have it too... remember?!", Kiyori shouted at Cloud. Cloud stared up at her a little surprised by her outburst. "Honestly Cloud, stop trying to take the burden all on yourself..", Kiyori whispered, fearful that she had waken Tifa up. Cloud stayed silent for a minute, moving his blue eyes to fix on the corner of the room.

"It is my burden.", he finally said. Kiyori sighed and let go of her shirt, letting it fall back against her stomach. "That's a lie and you know it.", she retorted back to him. Cloud said nothing but continued to stay looking at the wall. Kiyori shook her head.

"Cloud... I knew Sephiroth much longer then you. I should have seen everything coming. President Shinra's Death... Nibelhiem... ...the deaths of love ones.", she whispered, referring to Zack and Aeris. Cloud turned his eyes back to Kiyori a little surprised.

"The truth was I had a feeling something bad was going to happen... it just seemed like everything was too in place... almost too perfect... but... I just wasn't brave enough to speak up.", Kiyori whispered, letting her shoulders fall a little.

Cloud stayed silent, listening to Kiyori as he watched her shoulders droop down, almost as if she was letting go of a large weight she was carrying on them. Kiyori sat down next to Cloud and sighed a little. "At least if you can't bear to share it with all of us, share it with me.

It will take some weight off your shoulders.", she said, staring off out the open window. She could see that the sun was starting to set, her eyes started to close on their own. It had been awhile since she had slept, perhaps she could take a small nap while Tifa was still asleep.

"Cloud, I need to rest... at least until Tifa wakes up.", she said softly, lying down, resting her head on the pillow. Cloud nodded a little and stood up from the bed, giving Kiyori room to stretch out. "I'll wake you up when I'm leaving.", he simply answered and then turned his gaze out the window. She watched as he walked toward it and leaned against the wall, still staring out the window as if he was searching for something.

Kiyori smiled a little, closing her eyes slowly. She needed to stay alive for her friends. Kiyori drew in a long breath and sighed it out as she silently prayed that she would wake up after she fell asleep. Any other time was fine, but death would have to wait until she sorted this out.

* * *

Tifa slowly woke up, blinking her tired eyes and turned her head. She looked at Kiyori who was laying on the bed next to her asleep. It was dark in the room, only the light from the moon showed through, if it had not been for the open window Tifa would have been able to tell that it was Kiyori.

Cloud was sitting on the foot of the bed, giving Kiyori room to stretch out, looking down. "Reno and Rude are out looking for them.", Cloud said, still not looking at Tifa. She slowly sat up on the bed and frowned as she looked at Cloud.

Kiyori opened her eyes abruptly when she heard the sound of Tifa's movements and Cloud's voice but she didn't dare move or announce that she was awake. It was quite for awhile and then Tifa spoke "You have geostigma, don't you?" she finally asked. Kiyori frowned deeply and looked at Tifa with pity, as if trying to comfort her without using words.

"You're gonna give up and die, is that it?" she looked from Cloud to Kiyori who had was still laying on the bed, her bright blue eyes now open and looking at Tifa with sympathy. Tifa didn't say anything to Kiyori but instead turned to look at the wall. "So it is." She said bringing her legs against her chest.

"There is no cure." Cloud mumbled, still not meeting her eyes. Kiyori looked at the corner of her bed where Cloud was sitting. "Yeah, but that's not stopping Denzel is it!? Don't run! Let's fight it together! We can help each other, I know we can!", Tifa said, trying to convince him to stay, but Kiyori knew he wanted to do it himself.

Silence fell over all of them. It was clear that Cloud decided that he would do it alone. Whether he wanted to be alone or not was different. "I guess that only works for real families.", She mumbled looking away when she didn't get a reaction from him.

Kiyori looked at Tifa, it was bed that she kept quiet knowing that Cloud and Tifa seemed like that had feelings or each other. She didn't want to get in the middle of it. Tifa wanted a family with him, it was clear. Unfortunately, Kiyori didn't know if Tifa would ever get to fulfill that dream. She could only hope that one day they could.

"Tifa…I'm not fit to help anyone...", he finally started. "Not my family, not my friends…nobody.", he ended never once looking up at her. "Dilly-Dally-Shilly-Shally." At this both Cloud and Kiyori looked at her. Kiyori frowned a little more. Tifa didn't want to say it but in her own way she wanted Cloud to let her into his life.

Cloud was either too stubborn to realize it or just plain didn't know how Tifa really felt. "Dilly-Dally-Shilly-Shally!", she repeated a little louder. "I think she wants you to move on, man.", Reno said stepping back into the room along with Rude. "Did you find them?" Kiyori calmly asked, making Cloud turn to her in surprise a little bit.

"No. Only a witness... Kadaj's gang took the kids.", Reno said looking from her to Cloud. Kiyori sat up and rested her back against the headboard. This was becoming a bigger predicament by the second. "Where are they?", Cloud asked him, turning his body a little bit towards Reno.

"They're at their base now. The Forgotten City.", answered Rude. It was quite nobody moved a muscle. "Go." Cloud said making them all look at him with that one simple word. "I have to talk to Rufus.", he finished as he stood up from the bed.

"Stop running!" Tifa suddenly shouted after a pause. "I know…even if you find the kids, you might not be able to help them, maybe something will happened that can never un-happen and that scares you, doesn't it?", Tifa continued, leaning forward a little. But you need to think about now, really take it in! Look at you, you think you got it so damn hard!" Tifa shouted at him.

Kiyori watched Tifa shout at Cloud. A small smile came to her lips as she wondered how long Tifa had been holding that emotion in. Her eyes traveled to Rude and Reno arguing about rather they should leave or stay making her smile a little more. She shook her head at there antics, they hadn't changed.

She turned her attention back to Tifa, who was still shouting. "Well you hate being alone so let people in.", her voice lowered again. "Sure you might not answer the phone, but I don't see you throwing it away either!", she said. Kiyori had to admit that Tifa was right.

She turned her blue eyes away again locking them with Reno for a second. She made a small nod in Cloud's direction, silently telling him to let Cloud do it.. He nodded back, a smirk crossing over his lips. "You go.", he said getting Cloud's attention. "The base is all yours."he added and walked out the door followed by Rude.

Rude turned his eyes to Kiyori before walking out and also he made a small nod giving a silent goodbye before he closed the door after them. Kiyori turned her attention back to an emotional Tifa. "Which is it?" Tifa asked.

Cloud still stood with his back to her facing the door. "Our memory or us?" she finally asked looking up at him. Her eyes seemed slightly watery as she looked up at him. Kiyori frowned and wanted to get up and comfort Tifa but bit her tongue and stayed still. Her eyes traveled to Cloud. He seemed to be doing an inner battle with himself. In some ways she agreed with both of them Sharing your life with someone is hard but it will help you all in the end.

Cloud walked out the door determined to help the kids. Kiyori nodded to Tifa and was about to walk out when Tifa called her. "Kiyori... please look after Cloud he seems to listen to you more than me." Kiyori nodded her head again.

* * *

Cloud walked to his motorcycle and got on, reaching down to turn the key into the ignition. He turned and looked at Kiyori expecting her to try and stop him. Too his surprise she didn't and just looked toward the misty forest. "Cloud, I'm not going to stop you... but don't get into trouble. I don't want to have to keep rescuing you.", she said jokingly. Cloud looked at her, a small smile crossing over his lips and nodded his head.

"Cloud do me a favor. Don't go try and fight Kadaj and his gang by yourself, you'll only get hurt.", she added, meeting his equal blue eyes. Cloud looked down, he seemed to be contemplating with himself again. Kiyori knew that he wanted to go fight them by himself because it was his fight, but she was not about to let that happen.

"Where are you headed?", he asked, looking back at her. "Oh. Here and there. Does it matter?", she said, speaking in a little riddle. He watched Kiyori took a few steps towards the forest. "Here and there?", he asked, repeating her words. "I feel that I should study my enemy before I confront them again. I'm off to go see what I can find.", she finally answered.

Cloud nodded and watched Kiyori as she walked into the forest. When she was out of site he turned on his motorcycle and drove off. Kiyori looked back in the direction that Cloud was, hearing the sound of Fenrir slowly fade away. _It's only been two years, but I can tell he feels powerless..._

Kiyori walked into the forest, a musty smell filled her nose as she could feel the dampness of the forest floor underneath her shoes. Shinra mansion would probably be her best bet for finding information. Especially regarding the experiment that had been done to her years ago. As she walked along she let her mind wander back to when She and Cloud were still in SOLDIER.

* * *

_Kiyori walked down the hall to the barracks. She passed some of the lower level soldiers on the way there who bowed as she walked passed them. She gave a small smile and nod to them in acknowledgment. Room 110, Room 111 and finally Room 112. _

_She peeked her head into the room and knocked on the door frame. Cloud was laying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He seemed puzzled to say the least. Completely lost in his own head. "What's wrong Cloud?", she asked, slowly making her way toward him. Cloud turned his head towards her a little, not sitting up. Kiyori cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. _

"_Is this about Sephiroth?", she asked him, crossing her arms over her chest. Cloud nodded slowly turning his eyes back up to the ceiling.. Kiyori gave a sigh and tapped her foot against the hard tile floor. She wanted more information then just a nod. _

"_I'm going to go take a shower.", he said in a emotionless tone, as he sat up from the bed. "What's bothering you Cloud?", Kiyori asked again. He looked around at the other Soldiers walking around. _

"_There's no place to talk in private.", he said as he walked into the bathroom. He raised his hand a little and gestured with his hand for her to follow. Another sigh escaped her lips but nonetheless she still followed him._

_Cloud went over to the shower and turned it on and took off his uniform. Kiyori just turned her eyes away as he went into the shower not wanting to make him uncomfortable. Being one of the only women in SOLDIER she was quite use to this. _

_Kiyori sighed and ran her fingers through her hair as she stared at the tiled floor. "Ready to talk now, Cloud?", she asked after a few minutes of silence, steadily losing her patience. "Kiyori...what made Sephiroth go on a rampage?", Kiyori looked down at her lap. She had a feeling the conversation was going to be about her ex-partner. _

_It was the last thing she wanted to talk about but she couldn't very well go on the next mission with Cloud feeling like this the whole way. It would end up bringing the whole team down. "I don't know the full details.", she answered. _

_That wasn't totally a lie, she didn't know the full details. One hour she was talking to Sephiroth in the small little inn that they were staying in and then the next he was setting all the houses on fire. "Why did Shinra put the notice out saying that he was dead? He can't be...he's too powerful", Cloud said. _

_Kiyori didn't know how to answer that question. "Cloud look... I don't think he is dead either... but it seems Shinra is just doing that to protect SOLDIERS public image. Can you imagine the panic that people would feel if they knew that a 'murderer' was running loose?", she asked as she shook her head. _

_Ever since the day Sephiroth went crazy, Cloud had been scared of him. It was like Sephiroth had attacked him personally and no one else. Kiyori looked up slowly, biting her bottom lip. "I do know one thing though, Cloud" _

_Cloud pulled the shower curtain a little and craned his neck to meet her eyes. "Your going to have to let go of your fear. It will just make you weak." With that Kiyori hopped off the bathroom counter and outside the door._

* * *

Kiyori shook her head at the memory, Cloud had apparently not listened to a word she had said, she could still see the fear in his eyes especially when Rufus had mentioned the investigation of Sephiroth. No matter... once she settled this then she wouldn't have to worry about Cloud living in fear any longer.

The Shinra mansion was her best bet for any information on the experiments that occurred in the past. All the files must have still been there within the sealed rooms. It shouldn't be too hard to break down the doors.

* * *

End of Chapter 7

I hope you guys enjoy

Review Please


End file.
